


Her wand, her smile

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), lumosik



Series: Спецквест [80]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cosplay, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: Femcosplay
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Спецквест [80]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Her wand, her smile

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: кинк на обмен вещами

  
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/c5/ec/wqJiX3gR_o.jpg)

  
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/f3/36/uvr1ilbj_o.jpg)

  
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/fc/3d/GlzzaIUL_o.jpg)

  
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/5e/db/P743bcpW_o.jpg)

  
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/4d/0c/hyNuJ3nQ_o.jpg)

  
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/d5/7d/zdT4kxhM_o.jpg)

  
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/a3/07/p1SUKcbD_o.jpg)

  
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/a4/63/Z1IJGSDW_o.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Harry - https://www.instagram.com/lumosikcosplay/  
> Draco - https://www.instagram.com/dance_with_alien/


End file.
